Worth the Wait
by Orokid
Summary: Somewhere in the season five opener, after Clark takes Chloe to the hospital. He shares some secrets with her while she is sleeping...


**Orokid**_: Everyone reading 80this is lucky to have this out from me- I've been on a Writer's Block for about a few months, and I'm glad to get this out of me myself. Lol. So… yeah. Lol. Umm… don't know what else to say, other than the fact that this is a quick write I started one day then finished a month or so later (like four months maybe?), so… take whatever you wish by my style of writing, and tell me what you think when you're done! ((Grins))_

**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own anything related to Smallville, unless you call buying the first through fourth seasons on DVDs owning it. Other than that though, I lay no claim, nor do I wish to. Thanks for reading this, if you're actually going to… Heh heh…_

Worth the Wait

Clark didn't know what to say to her as she lay asleep on her hospital bed, warming up while her body had seemed frozen- and he couldn't help but blame himself for her current well being. He had brought her here after agree to return (although he just knew that he wouldn't) and train his abilities, but there was something that made his heart burn at her very sad sight. There were reasons why that was so, of course, and he knew them like the back of his hands.

He blamed himself with his entire being, and there just wasn't anyone else he could really put the weight of the world upon.

Slowly, carefully, the young male sat down beside her uncomfortable hospital cot, his innocent blue eyes watching her with the sorrow of a man like him would, a future hero who had let the world down before even venturing out into it. She, who meant the world to him, had nearly frozen to death because he had brought her to that hellhole in Antarctica. True, it had been purely by accident, but that didn't mean he couldn't keep her condition on his consciousness.

A sigh escaped his lips as his hand reached over and touched hers, holding it gently within his grip. His mind had been racing, and it was more than obvious if someone could look into his head, but there was one major theme that he couldn't get away from- the blame.

But there was something else that seemed to bother him…

"I have a lot of secrets, you know?" the future Man of Steel whispered to her, as though afraid that she might wake to hear his words. And that, he mused to himself, was truly what he did not think she should know in her state of being- but, even now, he wasn't sure if that was true, if that was what he wanted anymore. He gave a soft chuckle before continuing on with his words, laughing at what was to be said now, in his time of fear and depression. "But… I don't know which is the worse- the fact that I can bench press a tractor without trying or…" He gulped- hard- scared to continue his sentence. What if she could hear him? What if she would awake and slap him as hard as she could (despite the fact that he wouldn't be able to feel the pain most would from that attack)?

The beep, constant and in time, gave him enough security to continue on. If she were to remember anything of today, he vowed to himself, he would have to tell her the truth and hope for the best- all he could really do, right?

"… the fact that I've fallen for you." His face immediately reddened, though it wasn't as if she could give him a response right then- she was dead asleep. Clark's hand, which had been holding hers, fell to his lap, gathering with his other palm.

It took him a while before he actually began speaking once more, although less than sure of himself than he had been before. But he couldn't stop himself now, since he was spilling his heart out onto the floor already to someone that wouldn't be able to return his conversation about the subject at hand- a blessing and a curse all in one.

He ran a hand through his jet-black hair as he opened his mouth again, his heart pounding like a jackhammer would within his strong chest. "My mother used to tell me fairytales about how a brave knight would do anything to protect his princess, and I didn't believe them- until I met you, that is." He sighed, closing his eyes so to focus himself further, so not to confuse his already rampaging thoughts that were running through his head like a chicken with their head cut off. "But… no matter how much I fight for you, you…" He exhaled deeply, lowering his head now, knowing that he was being overly dramatic and all when she couldn't even see him doing so, but he couldn't stop his actions no matter. "You have your Prince Charming. And…" He did his best not to think about the phone call he had heard earlier on that day, before all Hell had broken loose. "… he's not me, no matter how much I wanted it to be so."

Raising his eyes slowly, the young man gave an awkward and nervous laugh, knowing that he was probably being an idiot right then. I mean, who tells someone- someone who is comatose, for that matter- that they are in love with them? It just wasn't done- unless there was a movie camera involved.

He couldn't stop his hand though, despite his near eagerness to shut himself up and stop his constant babbling, as it moved towards her forehead, brushing the strands of golden hair that had fallen before her eyes while she had slept. Nor could he pause his lips for that matter, which seemed to need to speak his heart's deepest secrets, his desires, when his mind futilely tried to… as she would say, firewall the entire deal. Some things, like always, seemed impossible for him to ignore- especially since this remarkable woman, who only believed herself to be his best friend, was his weakness, his… kryptonite. How he couldn't help yearning for more, like a drug addict with an addiction…

Once more, his hand fell to his other, holding them together so they wouldn't do any more damage than they already could have- such as awake her. "So… I think I've decided, over much thought, that…" He gave a sad smile, knowing that this was something he had to say- either to her or himself- despite his wishes not to. "I'm going to step back and protect you from your troubles, your… dragons, be they big or small- although you DO seem to have a strange fascination with the larger ones, eh?" He chuckled anxiously again, knowing how stupid he must sound, one hand now moving behind his head, rubbing the raw skin of his neck. He was still talking, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"I'll…" He gulped, wondering why he was doing this at all- it wasn't fair to her- to himself- to share these things where he eyes weren't even open. "I'll wait until you notice that…" Clark couldn't help the lopsided (yet sad) smile before he continued on. "… that I'm your knight in shining armor, doing everything I can to save you when you find yourself trapped and alone. Because… well, I… I think you're worth it, Chloe, no matter what you might say if… if you weren't napping." He laughed to himself at his little joke, but only found himself at her bedside, blushing like a madman still.

As he had sat down moments ago, he stood up from his seat, silently making his way to the doorway. His face wsa still a bit red, but one could not help it when in this situation. Sighing gently, he took one last look back and then turned once again, trying to find a nearby vending machine with his X-Ray eyes- cheating, but he didn't care all that much about it right then. Besides, in the heat of confessional, he had found himself grow the need for a Pepsi and a Hershey bar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Orokid**_: Heh heh… yeah… This might sound strange, but I haven't even seen seasons five (when this fanfic was supposed to take to be starting…) through the current season (lost count on where we are right now). Besides that, what do you think of it? I'm interested to hear, since I basically only heard about the fifth season's opener from someone. So, if you would, please give me an idea about what you think._

_In other words, REVIEW!!_

_((Grins)) Thankies!_


End file.
